


bite

by apaciere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry Potter, Vampire Harry Potter, completely self indulgent trash yet again, this is made for a headcanon by the amazing drarry-imagines, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaciere/pseuds/apaciere
Summary: Harry's transformation into a vampire ends the little dance chase between him and Malfoy.





	bite

**Author's Note:**

> here's another y'all

The thirst was unimaginable. His throat felt drier than the sands of Sahara. His skin was noticeably paler, and although the vicious bite mark on his neck disappeared seconds after the transformation process was finished, the punctured vein still throbbed with a barely-there pain.

He was in a dirty, smelly bathroom of a cheap Muggle bar, glowing green eyes tracing his reflection with a terrified yet awed stare.

He felt stronger - he  _looked_  stronger. His body felt like carved marble, and although he felt warm he knew his skin would be cold to the touch. His senses were infinitely sharper, his keen eyes not missing a single detail of the cracked mirror in front of him, his sensitive ears picking up the heartbeat of every Muggle standing outside the bathroom he had locked himself in.

He was breathing raggedly, the thirst becoming more and more unbearable as each second passes without the satisfaction of rich, pure blood filling his hunger.

He woke up clawing at his throat in the bed of the hotel he checked in during his mission, with a note on the bedside table from that bloody vampire who bit him and turned him into a monster.

_Consider this payback for killing almost half of my clan._

It would be better if the vampire had just killed him, but the bloodsucking cunt must’ve figured that a lifetime of misery would be a more suitable revenge.

He has to figure this out. He has to go to Ron and Hermione since they were probably freaking out wondering where the hell he has been. He has to go to St. Mungo’s, get this shit fixed up before he succumbed to the urge to drain all the Muggles outside.

That is the rational course of action to take.

But instead of Apparating to Ron and Hermione’s house or St. Mungo’s or the Ministry, he finds himself standing in front of the door to Malfoy’s flat.

He didn’t think twice before knocking.

After a few seconds of waiting, Draco Malfoy opened the door wearing nothing but a dressing gown that draped over his willowy body like a tantalizing cloak stitched by Seduction herself.

He looked absolutely stunning even with his groggy eyes and his messy hair.

And his smell…

His smell…

Harry growled deep in his throat. He saw a look of awareness dawn on Malfoy and the blond took a wary step back. They’ve been tentative friends of sorts, but they weren’t quite on the come-over-at-mine’s level yet.

“Potter.” His voice was pleasantly smooth and alluring even without the intention of doing so. “Where have you been? Weasley and Granger went out of their minds trying to look for you.”

“I got bitten,” he replies bluntly, staring intently at the pale curve where Malfoy’s neck met collarbone. “By a vampire.”

“Bloody hell,” Malfoy cursed, looking alarmed as he hurriedly ushered Harry inside, unaware that he was placing himself in grave danger upon doing so. “Tell me what happened. This is bad. The DMLE will lose their minds! I have some artificial blood here. I told Healer Brighton it was unnecessary, not to mention borderline creepy, to keep artificial blood in my refrigerator just in case I somehow happen to need it but I’m glad the paranoid bint insisted-”

“Malfoy.”

His smell.

It was heavenly, a delicious mix of exotic flowers, treacle tart and melting chocolate. Malfoy smelled like Honeydukes, like sweet wine, like paradise.

It was taking Harry every ounce of his control not to pounce the blond right there. He could hear Malfoy’s blood running through his veins, could hear his footsteps on the maple wood flooring.

Malfoy turned to face him, eyebrows raised questioningly. His too-big dressing gown slid off a shoulder, revealing more tantalizing pale skin. A gust of wind from an open window caused Malfoy’s long hair to sway lightly, his sweet scent drifting over to Harry.

The vampire closed his eyes and inhaled, his insatiable thirst growing and growing until he could resist it no longer.

He opened his eyes, wine red replacing emerald green. He felt something sharp growing inside his mouth until he realized it was his fangs.

Malfoy looked scared now. He backed away slowly, tripping over a stray slipper as he did so.

“S-Stay back.”

Malfoy summoned his wand and pointed it at Harry. The vampire did not cease his approach.

Malfoy was backed into a wall. His lips were red. His grey eyes were hooded. His breath was shortening. Harry could hear the frantic thumping of his heartbeat.

Harry could smell his arousal, sweeter than his already saccharine scent.

That was what broke his control, what made him snap. What made him finally end their little game of dancing around each other, what made him act upon the tangible tension and the electrifying attraction between them each time they cross each other’s paths.

He lunged, pinning Malfoy to the wall with a fierce kiss that made his blood boil. He cut Malfoy’s lip with his fangs, and the incredibly mouthwatering taste of it had Harry growling inhumanly.

Malfoy was whimpering. He was undulating his seeping cock onto Harry’s sizeable erection, gasping harshly as Harry drew more blood from his lip.

Harry removed his grip around Malfoy’s wrists and hoisted Malfoy up, wrapping those pale, long legs around his tapered waist and slamming the blond into the wall before turning around and heading into the direction where he guessed Malfoy’s bedroom would be.

He didn’t break the kiss. Malfoy tasted like honey - velvety, fulfilling,  _delicious_. His little moans were melody to Harry’s ears, his pale hands grabbing at Harry’s hair, shoulders and back.

Harry kicked the door open, neatly knocking it off its hinges with his inhuman strength.

He ripped Malfoy’s gown apart right before they crashed on the bed, kissing like their lives depended on it. They broke apart for Malfoy to tear Harry’s robes off him, diving back in again for a heated kiss that had Malfoy’s toes curling as Harry grinded his erection on top of Malfoy’s bare and leaking cock.

Harry broke the kiss to nuzzle Malfoy’s neck, breathing in the heavenly scent of him as Malfoy whispered “Don’t stop” against Harry’s shoulders, sucking on flesh covering hard marble.

Harry pries open Malfoy’s legs and stroked his beautiful cock, revelling in Malfoy’s gasping mewls until his hand drifted lower, a finger circling Malfoy’s pucker.

Malfoy sobs. “Please!”

Harry mutters a Lubrication Charm and slides in two fingers at once, Malfoy’s scream reverberating in the room.

Harry shuddered at the indescribable feel of Malfoy’s insides, the velvety clutch of his walls inviting and irrestitible.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Harry murmurs, licking a sheen of sweat on Malfoy’s neck and fangs making an appearance again as he comes close to the throbbing vein on Malfoy’s neck.

He inserts another finger, screwing them in and out until Malfoy is shaking like a leaf.

Goddamn, but he’s beautiful, Harry thinks as he greedily takes in the sight of Malfoy’s flushed cheeks and glazed eyes and mussed up hair.

Malfoy’s scent grew stronger as dribbles of precum ran down his pink cock.

“Malfoy,” Harry rasps. “I can’t stop myself- I have to-”

“Do it.” Malfoy’s grey eyes were fierce as he dug his nails on Harry’s back and dragged it down his spine, the action barely causing a spark of pain in Harry. “Fuck me, Potter. Bite me as you do it. I can handle whatever you can give me.”

“I can’t- It’s too dangerous-”

Slowly, as Harry’s speaking stutters, Malfoy bares his neck, challenge in his mercurial eyes.

Trembling, Harry took his fingers out and replaced it with his cock, biting down on Malfoy’s neck.

Euphoria unlike anything he has ever experienced before surged through his body.

Malfoy tasted ambrosial. His blood filled Harry’s mouth and satiated his hunger in the best way possible, rich and pure and scrumptious and fucking indescribable as his walls clamped down around Harry, blinding the vampire with white hot pleasure as he vaguely registers Malfoy’s wanton screaming and spurting cock, emptying his seed inside Malfoy’s pulsing hole as his fangs retracted and his tongue lapped at the remaining blood on Malfoy’s neck, feeling every bit like a beast after a scrumptious meal incomparable to any other.

They collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs and dried come and blood. Harry pulled off Malfoy and laid beside him in order to not crush the man with his solid weight. Malfoy surprised Harry by curling up beside him and throwing a slim leg over Harry’s thighs.

“We need to talk things out and go get you to see a Healer who wouldn’t hump you, don’t we?” Malfoy asked after a while. Harry laughed.

“Yeah, we probably should,” Harry agreed. “But for the meantime, my tasty Healer can satisfy me first.”

That earned him a punch.


End file.
